Red Stained Rose
by Shadowdemond3
Summary: Chloe is sent to investigate the EG subject, but she don't know who they are, going undercover in a high school she falls for the guy with green eyes but will her tragic past destroy her happy ending. In discovering the EG's plot what will she find out about herself. (I made her powers a little more... interesting)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello quick recap Chloe is a necromancer but I made a few tweaks to what her powers are like, and of course changed her personality. Hope you like and please review!**

**I don't own Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

"Great" Liz said in an overly optimistic and overly peppy voice. We were reading about our new assignment, a rogue group of supernatural scientist doing unauthorized tests.

We are assigned to track down the subjects and scientists and watch to make shore they stay under control. That means we have to go to the one hell that no training could prepare us for… high school.

As we sat in the bus reading the manila folder my hopes for a successful mission were fading fast. We didn't even know the names of the test subjects all we know is there powers and there general location.

Liz and I were going in as sisters, which isn't much of a stretch since we have been inseparable since we were six. She helped me come to terms after my parents deaths in a "car accident".

The bus lurching to a stop snapped me out on my morbid thoughts and back to an even more morbid reality **(AN: If you haven't noticed Chloe hates school). **

"So Chloe, what is your schedule like? Look we have almost the exact same schedule except for the last three classes." Liz said, "Let me see, you have AP German, I have AP Spanish. How did you get into AP Calculus I'm only in Calculus? Anyway the only other difference is you're in drama while I'm in music."

"Well let's head off to History, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." I said rolling my eyes.

As we walked to class I run into a girl about my age with black hair and a bad attitude "Hay! shorty why don't you try to looking up once in a while." She snapped. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that I could break her neck with the effort it would take her to bitch.

"Hay, Tori why don't you save the bitchy act for someone who cares?" asked a blond guy who looked suspiciously like the girl, Tori I think was her name.

"What do you care Simon? Are you trying to save a damsel in distress?" Tori shot back with a surprising amount of venom.

"Well…Umm…Not exactly…" The boy, Simon, stuttered blushing slightly. He was cute enough but not really my type or at least I don't think so I never really thought of what my type would be.

"Tori, stop being a bitch." Growled out a deep, commanding voice, from behind me. I jumped, startled, and then mentally berated myself for getting caught off guard.

I turned around to see the new personality in our _friendly_ little chat and was met by the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen.

Liz, always the peacemaker, was the next to pipe in breaking me from my trance "Hi I'm Liz and this is my sister Chloe, we are new here and were just heading off to History."

After about two minutes of painfully award introductions we all headed to class, but my mind seemed to be stuck on toughs green eyes. Well them and the boy they belonged to, Derek was his name, how fitting.

A faint smile crossed my lips, well I guess high school just got way more interesting.


	2. Stained Memories

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Or whatever day you are reading this. I am trying to update this story at least every two weeks so sorry for the wait. But since this is Valentine's Day weekend and I love my readers I am going to post another chapter this weekend after this one. So without further interruption…**

**Chloe's POV:**

_I sit in the back seat listening to my parents happy chatter as we ride on our way home from a beautiful day in t rose fields._

_Today was the day that all the white roses would bloom at once, and we got to spend the entire day there. We even had a picnic there, mom and I ran around and picked roses, carful of the thorns of course, and dad played Frisbee with me._

_Then in the evening, at sunset, we all sat and watched the roses bloom. Mom said "I think the white are the prettiest because they remind me of a blank page. Ready for life to stain them with it wonders."_

"_Just like a kid" said dad, "in fact," He picked up one of the roses and put it in my hair, "There, a perfect combination, don't you think dear?" he asked mom. "Why yes, I think she looks beautiful" mom responded._

"_Well that isn't new; she gets her beauty from her mother after all." Dad said, mom blushed and giggled "I think we should head home before it gets too late._

_We were all singing the bottles of pop on the wall song when it happened. I saw some large think come barreling out of the forest, it looked like a dog but it was huge, it had black fur that looked like night had raped its self around this beast._

_Everything went black for a short period of time then I woke up. My everything hurt as I crawled out of the car wreckage. I saw dad first his arms bent at impossible angles, I tried crying out for him but he wouldn't respond._

_As I made my way over to him I thought that he may just be sleeping but when I turned his head over, I saw his unblinking blue eyes and an impossibly deep gash in his head. I sat there crying on his chest until I heard my mother's soothing voice saying "Shh, don't cry baby, don't cry."_

_I turned to face my mom,, to take comfort in her embrace, but what I saw sent shivers down my spine, my mom looked one hundred percent fine._

_All accept the giant piece of jagged metal sticking from her chest. I got as close to her as I could and she reached out and stroked my hair, but when she tried to open her mouth blood came spilling out like a river, some splattering in my hair._

_I watched as a single tear slipped down her face, then she was gone. As her hand slipped from my hair it pulled out the white rose, now stained red with her blood._

I woke up the next morning with tears streaming down my face, the dream was the same one I always had the day before the anniversary of my parents' death.

After the accident police said it was a stray dog, one they couldn't determine the breed of that ran in our way.

Only eight years later when I was approached by my soon to be employers did I find out that the dog was actually a rouge werewolf, one that went by the name of Cain.

When I was asked to join the agency, I was given a chance to stop rouge supernaturals form hurting people, how could I say no.

It was at training that I met Liz; we became sisters and have been partners ever since. She knows about what happened the night of the car accident but never pushes for more information, which I am thankful for.

She is also smart enough to pretend that today is just an ordinary day, which means of course school. And with that happy thought today just got about ten times longer.

**AN: Cain was Derek's dad how will this affect Chloe when she finds out? Review if you want Derek's POV.**


	3. Drive Home

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Derek's POV:**

Blue. Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue. How can a single, simple color make so much of a fuss? But it has.

Simon would not shut up about the girls we ran into at school today. He just went on and on about their bodies and how _sexy _and _cute _they looked like.

Tori, on the other hand, was excited by the prospect of having new friends who weren't "total bitches" like her friends now.

"You do know that they probably hate you since you acted like a snarky bitch in the hallway." Simon said "I wasn't that bad, I mean it not like I meant to… oh crap." Tori replied

Tori didn't mean to be a bitch it is just her personality. And to her credit it is a part she tries like hell to not be like that.

"What do you think of the one with the blue eyes?" asked Simon almost as if reading my mind. This almost made me lose control of the steering wheel.

"Hay, watch that you don't kill us wolfy" Tori said followed by a grumbling of a few choice words.

Great, I can't even drive I'm so distracted. This is unbelievably ridiculous; all this thinking in circles is giving me a monster head ache.

That decides it; I am going to confront this problem head on tomorrow maybe I can get her name at least before I chicken out like I did today.

With that decided I was able to focus and finish my day off with minimum complications.

**AN: I have the next few chapter done and will be updating at more regular intervals.**


	4. Jade Memorence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers only a plot**

**Chloe POV**

Ever had that day where you hear the alarm go off and are out of bed ready to face the day?

No? Me neither, and today hearing the alarm made me go off and now I need a new clock… and I have to fix the dent in the wall.

Not five minutes later I heard Liz bouncing down the hall towards my room, the door opened and she came over to my bed stepping over the broken clock and pretending it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, which in all honesty it isn't.

"You know you're supposed to be up and ready by now right?" She asked a light, playful smile played across her lips.

"Remind me why I am waking up at seven in the morning." I said getting up and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

"Because School stars at eight." She said through the door.

Nothing eventful happened till lunch. Liz and I were looking for somewhere to sit and were waved down by a girl with black hair. "I think she wants us to sit with her." Said Liz obviously excited to make a new friend

"Well there is no were else to sit and at least…Oh shit it's that bitch form the hall." I said finally realizing who it was waving us over.

"Oh please be nice" Liz pouted "Do you really what to have to deal with her ghost if you kill her like that that half demon girl who went bat-shit crazy and had to be put down?" I shuttered at t memory.

"I could banish her if she got to annoying." I said a little hurt that she thinks I would just kill someone so so so callously.

By now we were at the table and my mood was as spoiled as the cafeteria milk. "Hay look sorry if I came off as bitchy the other I really have to work on that and I feel kind of bad about it so how about I take all of us shopping this weekend? My treat" Said the girl, what was her name…Tori that's it!

"Shore that sounds great we'll be there!" Liz said sounding ecstatic, shit while I was trying to remember Tori's name Liz had swooped in and answered for us both.

"So Tori I see you made your apology's and made up with these two lovely ladies" Said the blond one Simon.

"Well do either of these "lovely ladies" of yours have names?" And just like that I froze, I don't know why but something about that voice just froze.

"Of course they do and if your dumb ass was paying attention yesterday you would know them to." said Tori rolling her eyes.

"Oh…well I….um…I- just…you know…" He sputtered, and I'm positive if I could turn around he would be blushing.

Finally I was able to turn and what I saw froze me for a completely different reason, it froze me in fear and hatred. Because all I saw were those eyes. Those beautiful, glowing green eyes, and once again I was surrounded by White roses stained with blood.

**A/N: Pleas Review and I'll update soon**


	5. Kissed by Death

**AN: Sorry it took so long I plan to have the next chapter up by next week. I thought I would use this chapter to explain Chloe's powers; I tried not to make her op. tell me what you think and I am not artistic at all so if anyone has a cove pic I can use or you want me to just send it to me. Thanks so much for your patience and support.**

_Beep, Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep, Be… _the irritating wailing of the clock halted as it slammed into the wall, shattering into an explosion of smaller electronic parts. The sound of the shattered clock hitting the ground was softened by the carpet. Liz poked her head in to see what had happened, her brow scrunched in worry, a light frown of disapproval crossed her face before quickly being replaced with one of her "ten out of ten" modelesque smiles.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" I asked her throwing my pillow on top of my face trying to catch the quickly retreating thought of sleep, and inn failing that to at least shut out the poorly disguised concern written across Liz's face.

"What make you say that?" Liz said, "Because you are the very embodiment of wearing your heart on your sleeve." I responded allowing for a small sad smile to ghost across my face, and with that my moment of self-pity was over.

"Can you blame me? You bolted out of the lunchroom like the hounds off hell themselves were on your heels." I flinched slightly at her reference to the hounds of hell. "I looked everywhere for you only to find out you left early because you apparently weren't feeling well." She finished her mini-rant; the last part came off as more of a question as she obviously didn't believe I was sick.

"I will be out today as well." I tell her avoiding the topic of yesterday altogether and trying to change the subject. "I am going to see if any of my _spiritually in tune _friends can give us any leads." With a sigh of resignation Liz gave up on getting any answers out of me and when back to her morning routine.

Later that day I was walking through the local cemetery, surprise surprise, when I came across a large collection of ghost. I wiped out my cellphone so I wouldn't look crazy to any passersby. I could tell that they were ghost because they gave off a slight glow, and they were able to tell I was a necromancer because of my glow. I know how it sounds but if you couldn't be seen or heard by people and were stuck in this realm wouldn't you congregate with others like yourself?

A ghost cannot lie to a necromancer, but they can withhold information or tell misleading general truths. In order to get what you need out of them you sometimes have to complete small tasks for them, deliver a message, find an old box of valuables, etc. Larger favors can be asked of a necromancer and for those larger debts are owed. With a necromancers power a ghost can gain the ability to move objects become visible, fly, and even create illusions.

When I started asking about anything out of the ordinary I got several requests for several favors, but what interested me most was a little old lady. She said that she needed no favors and told me that some strange people had been visiting her grave lately. Her name was Margret and she died at the age of ninety five, she had no family but as of a few months ago she had a group of people calming to be relatives visit her grave just about every weekend.

She couldn't give any names but said that they should be back at nine am on Saturday. I thanked her and pretended to hang up my phone. I had been feeling like someone was watching me for a while now so I slowly turned on my heels, hands in my pockets and nonchalantly scanned the graveyard. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so I went home, when I saw it. The tell tail glimmer of untrained magic. I was being wached.


End file.
